


I heard enough, this ends now

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [6]
Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heroes to Villains, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Devizo and Rex have a meetingDay 6 - "I heard enough, this ends now"





	I heard enough, this ends now

Rex stares at Devizo, eyes squinted in the early morning sunlight.

“Well Rex,” Devizo starts, taking a few steps towards the other. “ What is your answer?” There is a pause.

“I heard enough, this ends now.” Rex responded with, taking a giant step forward.  Now leaving a few feet of space between the two.

Devizo lets his hand out, waiting for the other to react. It lingers there for a few moments before Rex takes it with his own.

“Are you saying this is a yes?” Devizo nudges on, trying to suppress the shock in his voice at the other’s action.

“Yes.” Rex sounds like he has to force himself to say those words. As if he’s being held at gunpoint to get the phrase out his mouth.

So Devizo grins his giant evil grin and firmly shakes Rex’s hand. “Glad to be working with you, as a supervillain.” Devizo cackles.  

Oh, this was going to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash goodbye


End file.
